


Tag

by Clufa



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Elementary (TV)
Genre: spoilers for Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clufa/pseuds/Clufa
Summary: You never know what you'll find in a new job.
Kudos: 10





	Tag

Kate Beckett looked around her new office; it was the same old office that it had always been, but now it was hers. She straightened her name plate for the umpteenth time, and started rummaging around her new desk. Under the desk blotter she found a sheet of paper curiously marked.

BC 12 | HW 11  
\----- |------  
|  
IIII/II | IIII/IIII

Bastard!

The note was in Captain Gates' handwriting. Funny, as much as she had disliked the woman when she became her boss, over time, she had come to respect Captain Victoria “Iron” Gates, her management style, and even her idiosyncratic insistence on being called “Sir.” Considering that Kate's new husband was such a handful, she was glad the captain had allowed the relationship to continue. But, that was then. Now, Gates had left her a small mystery, Kate started to puzzle it out when the phone rang.

“Beckett, I mean, Captain Beckett.” That was going to take a while to get used to.

There was a pause on the other end. “Hello?” She said.

A man's voice replied, “Hi,” he had a distinct New York accent. “I was looking for Captain Gates, this is the 12th Precinct Homicide?”

“Yes, it is. Captain Gates was promoted, I'm the new captain here, can I help you?”

“Oh, right. Deputy Chief. Good for her, she earned it. I'm Tommy Gregson, Captain over at the 11th. Wait a minute, Beckett? I know that name, aren't you the... yeah! You're the one that writer guy works with.”

Kate cringed a little on the inside, and suppressed a sigh. All the hard work, and the new promotion... Even though he was the love of her life, and the best partner she ever worked with, her relationship with Castle seemed to overshadow everything else. That sigh almost got out, “Yes, that's me.”

He sounded impressed, “You two do good work.”

“Thank you. Was there a reason you called?” Her curiosity was piqued.

“Oh, it's nothing. Vick and I just used to compare notes on how our civilian consultants were doing, that's all. I was just calling to get an update. I guess with you being a captain now, the writer won't be working with you anymore?”

“No.” She paused. “He's still working with me.” She glanced at the paper. B. C. 12. Oh. No. No way. Seriously? “Would your consultant and partner happen to have the initials H and W in their names?”

“Yeah, only it's two consultants, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson. And how would you know that?”

H. W. 11. Well, then. “I have a rather cryptic note with the initials H. and W., the number eleven, tally marks, and the word 'bastard' underlined on it. This 'update' wouldn't happen to involve a bet would it?”

“'Bastard,' heh. Newly minted Captain Beckett, you wound me. Congratulations on your promotion by the way. I would never be so crass as to bet on my consultant team closing more cases with successful prosecutions than yours.” (Of course there's a standing bet, but with Gates being promoted and all...)

Ha! She knew it! “I see. Would you like to meet to discuss this 'update?'” (Oh, it's on.)

She heard the smile in his voice, “Why, yes, Captain Beckett, it would be a pleasure.”


End file.
